


drawing together.

by kazuswife (peachsmoothie)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsmoothie/pseuds/kazuswife
Summary: You and Kazunari draw together... that's all.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Kudos: 23





	drawing together.

**Author's Note:**

> an "imagine your comfort character" account on twt posted "you and your cc drawing together" and i was gonna write smth short and sweet but then it ended up very long......

Kazunari sat opposite of you on the sofa, staring intently at the sketchbook in his hands. He pressed his feet between you and the back of the couch. You giggled, pulling your legs up further to support your own sketchbook, intent on finishing your sketch without your boyfriend distracting you too much. You glanced up at him and caught his eye, eliciting a smirk from him before you both went back to working on your sketches.

“Gee,” he sighed with a slight smile, “How am I gonna be able to draw  _ you _ of all people?”

You looked up at him and raised your eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked.

“Someone so cute~ It’s impossible to truly capture your beauty~”

You felt your cheeks turn bright red. “You flatterer.” Kazunari winks at you, and you look back down at your sketchbook in embarrassment.

“Ah, how cuuuute,” he coos, going back to his own sketch. His pencil moved so fast, you wondered if he was just making scribbles, though you knew it would likely turn out far superior to anything you drew.

“I’m a little worried this is going to be disappointing,” you said quietly.

“Why’s that, babe?” he asked without looking up.

You drew a few more lines, only to go back and erase. “I’m nowhere near as good of an artist as you are.”

“Aw, but I totally love your art!” He looked up at you again, pouting.

“It’s not very good, though…”

“That’s my df’s art you’re talking about, y’know. And it’s my absolute fave!” He dug his foot into your side, tickling you and sending you into a giggling fit.

“Stop, Kazu!” you pleaded, trying your best to push his foot away.

He stopped, his gaze softening. “Please don’t be so hard on yourself, (n/n). This is supposed to be fun. Just you and me, having a nice stay-at-home date. And you know I don’t judge.” You scrunched your nose at him. “Nah, come on, gimme a smile~”

You smile slightly, drawing those few lines again. “Thanks, Kazu.”

“‘Course!” Kazunari replied, eyes back on his sketchbook. He hummed as he began drawing again, occasionally looking up at you, either for reference or just to look at you, whichever reason you didn’t know. You tried your best to focus on your own sketch, but it really was hard to take your eyes off of him. The way he worked was almost intoxicating to watch.

You put the finishing touches on your sketch, then looked up to see Kazunari staring at you.

“How long have you been staring at me?”

He shrugged. “Not long. You’re just…” he trailed off, blushing and looking back down at his sketchbook. “I think I’m done with your portrait.”

“Lemme see!” you said with a grin.

Kazunari smiled and flipped his sketchbook around. It’s a messy sketch, but an amazing one. Your eyes are fixed on your sketchbook, and there are little hearts drawn around you. Somehow, he drew you perfectly, and yet everything you were insecure about seemed to be irrelevant. It made you smile, and gave you butterflies.

“Well…?”

“It’s perfect,” you whispered. “I adore it.”

His face lit up at your reply. “I’m totes glad to hear that! Now you gotta show me yours~”

You hold your breath as you flipped your sketchbook around. Kazunari beamed, reaching out to take your sketchbook. His eyes were glued to it, studying it, so much so that you were worried he was picking out every flaw. After a while, he finally looked up at you, a light blush on his cheeks.

“This is… amazing, (n/n).”

“R-really?” you stuttered. You knew he would compliment you, but it still surprised you nonetheless.

“Yeah! It’s really amazing… C-can I keep it?” he asked. “It’s totally cool if not… I just… Like it a lot.”

“Yeah, of course!” you exclaimed. His genuine reaction gave you so much confidence in your own art. You couldn’t help but notice how full of love he was, and it made you smile more to know your boyfriend thought so highly of your work.

Kazunari sat your sketchbooks down on the coffee table and moved over next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. You blushed as he kissed your cheek. He chuckled and laid his head on your shoulder.

“I love you, (n/n), you know that?”

You leaned your head against his. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks kazu gc for giving me the confidence to post it lmao i wasn't about to post smth i wrote at 1am but here it is


End file.
